coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8618 (15th April 2015)
Plot Anna is starting to feel the strain of looking after the baby. She tells Gary about Owen's plans to move to Aberdeen. Sarah is still furious with Bethany and asks Gail to ring Stephen for her and ask for another chance. Tracy tells Tony that the pub that she's interested in is the Rovers. Owen breaks the news to Izzy that he’s moving away for good. Julie’s put out when Dev calls to tell her that one of his uncles has died and he’ll be staying in India for longer. Eileen shows her a photo of "Jeff" from Dubai. Julie's impressed. Steve ponders who can be his best man. Liz suggests Tony and lets slip that he's paying for the wedding. Owen texts Faye and asks her to meet him in Roy's Rolls. She guesses that something is wrong and demands to know what it is from Anna. Steve is angry that Michelle didn't run Tony's "offer" past him. Tracy tells Tony she wants the Rovers so all those people who’ve spent years looking down on her will have to show her some respect. Faye begs Owen not to leave. He tells her he doesn’t have a choice but makes Faye promise to be honest with Anna about her feelings towards the baby. David’s perplexed to see Gail looking at flowers outside the Corner Shop, reminding her that she binned the last lot. Gail’s flustered. Michelle asks Lloyd to be Steve's best man but he's annoyed that he's not been asked directly. Stephen won't budge on the sacking. David’s fed up of the mess created by Sarah and Bethany in the house and tells them they can find somewhere else to live. Steve asks Tony to be his best man in Lloyd's hearing. Tony accepts, annoying Lloyd and Andrea. Owen packs his things in his van and says his goodbyes to Izzy, Gary and Anna. Tony confesses to Tracy that he too wants the Rovers and agrees to find a way of getting the pub out from under Liz. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls Notes *Final appearance of Ian Puleston-Davies as Owen Armstrong. *Last appearance of Jake Windass until 11th September 2015. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Faye begs Owen not to leave; and Tracy tells Tony the only pub she wants to run is The Rovers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,450,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2015 episodes